Through Peeta's Eyes
by curly83
Summary: The Hunger Games from Peeta's point of veiw
1. Chapter 1

I do not own hunger games!

Ok so I am going to try to write the hunger games from Peeta's POV I know it's not perfect word for word every single event exactly but that's just the way it is. Please comment!

Ch1

I wake up to the sound of my father. He is in the kitchen doing his everyday routine; clean the ovens, bake fresh bread, and make each and every display perfect. It drives me insane that he can keep his life on such an organized path. Since I was little I dreamed of a life of adventure, not the life of a merchant. I often dream of trading lives with gale Hawthorne, and not only because he's the love of my life's best friend, but because he has the life I have always wanted. He's constantly breaking the rules and being the rebel I want to be.

"Peeta?" sounds my mother's shrill voice. In response that I've heard her I groan and sit up in my comfortable bed. "Peeta its time to get up. And for heaven sakes take a bath its reaping day, you must be presentable." And with that she exits my room. Bitter old woman is just mad because Bennett (my older brother) his decided to move out. Good for him, I'm glad he finally gets to go have a real life away from constantly making bread. But as for porter (my other brother) and I we are stuck here. That is if we make it through the reaping.

The rest of the afternoon is boring but filled with that uneasy tension that follows the hunger games. I was forced by my mother to take a bath and wear my best dress clothes so that I look "presentable" the worst part is yet to come though. We all walk to the town square which is about a five minute walk from our house. When we get there I'm dragged to where the other sixteen year olds are. I look around to see Katniss Everdeen on my left. She isn't looking at me, in fact I wouldn't be surprised if she had no idea I was here at all. I remember the first time I saw her, my father had pointed her out and told me he had wanted to marry her mother, but that she had instead ran off with a Cole miner. I understood, if this girl's mother was half as beautiful as her any man would have wanted her. It was that day that I fell in love with her, I know it's cheesy to say but it was love at first site. Ever since then I had been doing little things for her, some of which she probably never even know about, the first one being the bread I gave her when she looked staved. I love her and she probably doesn't even know I exist.

I am pulled from my thoughts by the scream of Effie Trinket as Haymitch (the only victor from district 12) attacks her on stage. After Effie resituates herself she continues reading all the speeches about the mercy of the capitol (yea right) and the dark days. Then she walks over to the girl's glass globe full of names and pulls one out. I glance at katniss next to me. _Please not her_, I pray silently. And my prayers are answered because it's not her, it's her sister


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own the hunger games!

This is just chapter 2 of through Peeta's eyes

Ch 2

I glance at katniss, she is very pale and she starts to fall. I reach over to catch her. She seems completely unaware of the world around her; her eyes are focused on prim (her sister). I expected her pass out but instead she sands and in the dead silence of time square yells "I volunteer, I volunteer as a tribute!"

I can't breathe. i love her and now she will never know, now I will never even get to speak to her. I watch her as she walks up to the stage. Prim is screaming and crying and clinging to her legs as she walks up the last few stairs, gale peels prim away from katniss and carries her back to Mrs. Everdeen. Katniss is standing on the stage with a clod expression on her face as Effie asks her "what's your name?"

"Katniss Everdeen." She replies curtly.

"I'll bet my buttons that was you sister, don't want her to get all the glory do we." Effie chuckles, but katniss just glares at her. This is not ok. Someone needs to do something, and apparently I'm not alone in this feeling. Because an old man lifts the three middle fingers of his left hand to his lips and extends them out to katniss. The rest of district 12 does the same.

"Well now to pick the boy tribute."Effie reaches in the boy's bowl and picks up one slip. I hold my breath. It's not going to be me; it's never been me before why would it be me now. Effie unfolds the paper.

"Peeta Melark." No, this isn't happening, it's a bad dream and I'll wake up in a few hours and everything will be back to normal. I look at my mother; she is motioning for me to go up to the stage. Hesitantly I begin to walk up to the stairs. I glance at the people around me they all give me this sad pitiful look. All except Katniss as I get to the stage and stand next to her she doesn't give me a sad look her gives me a look of pure hate.

"Your 74th hunger game tributes." And a few people clap. Katniss and I are told to shake hands, her hand is warm and I give it a reassuring squeeze. Then the peace keepers come and take us to the justice building where our friends and family will come visit us.

I sit in my room at the justice building. It's a fancy room the couch is velvet and it is full of expensive furniture. My thoughts are interrupted by a knock at my door followed by my mother and father. My mother is full out bawling and my father has a few tears streaming down his cheeks. They come sit on the couch with me both are hugging me.

"Peeta we love you so much, always remember that, no matter what we love you." Say's my mother. "Who knows maybe district 12 will have a winner this year, she's a fighter that one." Did she just say she? I know she expects me not to come back, but to plain out tell me is just rude. But I suppose its ok because I have decided I will make sure it is Katniss who goes home, after all if I really love her I'll protect her right? The peace keeper comes and tells them they have to go, they both hug me and tell me they love me. My father hands me a bag of cookies, I take them and thank him. Wondering why he has an extra bag with him.

The next to come is porter and Bennett.

"I'm so sorry Peeta, but maybe you can win this. You're strong and you can play that to your advantage." Bennett keeps going on like this for a while and eventually begin to sound hysterical "just don't die Peeta please don't die" he begins to cry, and so do I. Porter comes over and hugs me.

"I love you and you are going to win this and so is she." He has known about my obsession with katniss since it started. I smile at him and try to stop my tears. The peace keepers come and Wisk away my brothers. I sit on the couch not expecting anyone else, when I am surprised by the door opening to revile gale. He is crying and I can tell he has just gone to see katniss. He comes and sits by me on the couch it's silent for a few moments.

"Please Peeta I'm begging you, help her come home." He is begging and it is clear that it hurts his pride to come and beg me.

"I'll do everything, including die to make sure she comes back. More tears stream down his face and he hugs me.

"I'll never forget this Peeta, thank you, thank you so much." And with that the peace keepers make him leave and I am taken to the hovercraft with katniss. I look out the window at all of district 12 saying goodbye as I start a journey I don't intended to return from.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own the hunger games!

Please please please review!

Ch3

After we get to the justice building. Katniss and I are led to a table where Haymitch is waiting for us. Haymitch won the 50th hunger games and is the only living victor in district 12. And because of that he is going to be our mentor. Katniss still has not spoken more than a few words to me but that's ok, just being in the same room as her is enough to keep me happy. We stand in front of Haymitch while he looks us over.

"Do you have any skills?" he asks. Katniss shakes her head.

"That's not true you should see what she can do with a bow."I deafened

"We'll look at you, you can lift heavy objects. I've seen you at the bakery." She retorts.

"Do you have any skill with that knife you holding?" asks Haymitch seeing katniss fingering a steak knife. In response she throws the knife in the panel of the door. A perfect shot. Haymitch nods with a smile on his face.

"We might actually have a chance at winning this year." he chuckles. We are interrupted by Effie Trinket telling us that dinner is ready. It's kind of hard to take Effie seriously with the pink wig she wears and her strange capital accent. She herds us into a large dining room with tons of fancy food. We are led to a table and have plates set in front of me. I glance at katniss who is practically inhaling the food. It's all delicious; most of the food is hard or impossible to come by in district 12, steak, fresh fruit and vegetables, and tons of other types of meats. As we eat I can see Effie looking at us.

"You two have very nice manners the last tributes didn't even eat with silverware." She shutters as if the memory disturbs her. I think it's ridiculous how Effie is constantly critiquing everyone. She can't be perfect either, but she is from the capitol so she probably thinks she is. I also notice this annoys katniss too and she makes a point to eat the rest of the meal with her hands

After we finish dinner we all go into a big room with two couches and a big flat television to watch the recap of the reapings. This is our chance to see what the compotation will be like. The careers from the

First few districts are giant, and I begin to doubt that I can keep katniss alive through the compotation.

By the time we get to district 12 Effie has gone to bed and Haymitch is passed out drunk. It's hard to watch the recap of the games. To see katniss volunteer makes my heart sink. And then I get called. I watch my pale face as I walk up to the stage. I know I will die in these games but I wont die as the capitals pawn. Everyone will remember Peeta Melark.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own the hunger games!

Review please!

Ch4

"Ewwww!" Katniss screams as Haymitch throws up near her feet. He has bile matted in his beard and it is apparent that we need to do something.

"We need to give him a shower." Says katniss.

"Ya." I agree. We each take an arm and lead him to the shower. I can tell Katniss is getting queasy.

"I can do this, you go on to bed." I can see the great fullness in her eyes.

"Are you sure?" she asks.

"Yupp I'm sure." She nods then leaves the room. I start on the project of washing Haymitch. It takes about an hour, and there is a lot of gagging on my part but I finally finish Haymitch's shower. I help him into his bed, and then go take a shower of my own. After that I jump into my bed and get ready, because tomorrow we get handed over to the stylists.

I wake up to a knock at my door. I tell whoever it is to come in and they do. The first thing I see is the vest. It is neon green with pink sequins. It's difficult, but finally I pull my attention away from the vest, only to see three utterly ridiculous faces. Makeup that goes up past their eyebrows, with ridiculous colors. It looks like they took a bath in the rainbow. They all look like the rest of the capital, over done and fake. There are two boys and one girl. The tallest boy, Is the one wearing the vest.

"Hello!" the stout girl says in her snooty capital accent. "We are so excited to have you here! I am Talia." She shakes my hand. Then gestures to the tall one in the vest. "This is Bentley." He nods and shakes my hand as well." And this…" she says gesturing to the other man. "Is T."

After we are all introduced they explain that they are my beauty staff, they get everything about me ready so my stylist can dress me. They spend hours washing and cutting my hair, and doing anything else they feel needs to be improved about my appearance. When they get to make up. I groan and they laugh.

"I know it's not ideal, but don't you want to look amazing for her?" says Talia.

"What?" I ask deeply confused.

"Don't play dumb, we all have seen the way you look at you partner tribute. Oh what was her name….Katniss!" she exclaims.

"Oh, no, we are just friends. No scratch that, we aren't even friends." Talia gives me the look that tells me she knows I'm lying but thankfully she lets it go.

"Thank you three you can all go." We all jump and look for whoever spoke. It turns out to be Portia my stylist. She has a black garment bag.

"Oh ok." Says Bentley. They all leave and she stands there for a moment examining me. You are a handsome boy. You will need to use that to your advantage. Play them all, and you will get sponsors. She smiles then hands me the garment bag. Here try this on. I put it on. It is a black unitard with a cape.

"Peeta are you afraid of fire?" Portia asks dreamily.

"No." I respond shakily, she makes me very uncomfortable. With her mischievous demeanor.

"good." She says with a sly smile


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own The Hunger Games.

Ch 5

I never wanted to be so close to fire. When Portia told me her plan for me and Katniss to be lit on fire during the ceremonies, I was s shocked…and terrified, but it really didn't hurt at all. It's amazing what these capital stylists can do. I look at Katniss in her beautiful flame outfit, the girl on fire, that's what she is. We are back stage about to go out and represent our district. This is a crucial part to our survival, because if we impress them, we will get sponsors, and sponsors mean that you life in the arena is a lot easier. I glance at Haymitch and he motions for me to grab katniss hand. She notices it to and grasps my hand firmly. Her hand is warm, but rough and worn. I always imagined this scenario in my head of the first time me and Katniss would hold hands. I look back on doing that and laugh, because in all of my scenarios, we were never about to face death in the arena.

We exit the carriage that we have been sitting in as we rode to the ceremonies. When we get out we are met by the screams of excitement by thousands of capital fans. On the big monitor we look amazing. Katniss is the picture of perfection; she is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, and the capitol seems to agree.

"Are you ready?" I whisper to Katniss.

"No." she replies, and we walk past all the fans.

After all of the districts are introduced they give a speech about The Hunger Games, and the dark Days. We eat the delicious gourmet meal that was prepared for us. It's amazing how fancy all the capital food is. Back home in District 12 our food is never this good. My diet there consists of mostly stale or burnt bread. I look at Katniss. She seems to be enjoying the food as much as I am.

After the ceremonies, and the meal we ride back to the training center where we are staying. Haymitch told us that we need to get our rest tonight, because tomorrow we rehearse for eight hours for the interview. The interview is an important part of getting sponsors. It gives the people a chance to see your personality, gives them a chance to see if they want to help you live in the arena. When we get back to the training center I collapse into bed wondering what the next day will hold.

"Boy if you're not up in the next five seconds…" Haymitch cuts off there leaving my imagination to run wild with thoughts of what he would have done. I sit up and glare at him.

"Come on. Get out of bed it's time to start working on what your angle for the interview is." I get out of bed and get dressed. After that Haymitch leads us into a room with big couches and tells me to sit.

"So what's your angle?" he asks seriously.

"I don't know. Can't I just be myself?" I ask.

"That might be good…" he contemplates. "If you can through in something big, something that will make them all remembers you." I think it over, what is the one thing that will shock everyone… that's easy, I'm in love with katniss, my fellow tribute. That would make the sponsors like not only me, but here as well; maybe get her more sponsors, which would help me keep her alive.

"I'm in love with katniss." I say after few moments of awkward silence. A huge smile spreads across his face.

"I think we just found our big surprise."


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own The Hunger Games!

Ch 6 

I walk up the stairs like the rest of the tributes. The chairs are comfterble, and I'm actually not to nervous for the interview itself, I'm nervous for what I'm about to admit to all of Panem. Haymitch payed off Ceaser, the interviewer, to bring something up that would lead to the subject of me being in love with Katniss. The interview will take place in a few minutes. My interview will be the last off all because I am the bay from district 12. I'm nervous, but what's really the worst that could happen. The interview's take about an hour and a half. The only one I really pay attention to is Katniss. You can tell she is playing nice trying to get the audience to love her, what she doesn't know is they already do. They are calling her the girl on fire, and already I've heard much talk about how stunning she looked. Finally it's my turn. I am called up to the stage and Ceaser shakes my hand and tells me to sit down.

"So Peeta…." And then the playful banter starts. I start to relax until he says. "So a handsome boy like you, there's got to be some girl back home, waiting for you." Here it is, this is my intro, I'm nervous, my breathing gets quick and my palms get sweaty. But I put on a happy smile and laugh.

"Well there is this one girl…. But I don't even think she knows I exist." I say, trying to keep my confidence.

"So here's what you do, win The Hunger Games, go home a hero, and sweep her off her feet." He says. Here it comes.

"I don't think that will do me much good." I see him smile; the words go out like they are from a script.

"Why not?" please let her be okay with this. I take a deep breath.

"Because she came here with me." All of Panem gasps and the cameras shift to Katniss. She blushes and looks down at her feet. I go through the rest of the interview in a kind of haze. I feel numb, and I have a feeling I'll feel this way until I talk to Katniss. After the interview I feel almost as nervous as I did before. As the elevator doors open to our sleeping courters I see Katniss waiting for me.

I walk up to her. Her lips are in a hard line. I can tell she can barely contain her anger. Uh oh. She runs over to me and pushes me into a potted plant. I break it and gasp as I feel a sharp pain, and see a stream of blood trickle down my arm.

"How could you?" she screams at me. "How could you make me look weak in front of all of Panem?"She stops waiting for an answer. Does she not see that this will get us both sponsors? I would have never told if I thought she would react like this.

"I … um…" is all I manage to spit out before Haymitch and Effie come running down the hall.

"What are you doing? What's happened to Peeta?" asks Effie trying to keep her temper.

"She pushed me." I say

"What did you think you were doing?" Haymitch shouts at Katniss.

"He made me look weak, in front of everyone!" she says on the verge of tears.

"No he got you sponsors. Katniss do you ever stop and think. ?" he stops then turns to Effie. "Will you go get his arm bound, while me and katniss talk." She nods and then leads me down the hall.

"Are you sure you love her? Even after all that she just did." I nod.

'Love isn't something that just goes away, I would love her even if she killed me in the games." I say. And she smiles.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own The Hunger Games.

Here we go, I'm sorry it took me so long to update I've been SUPER busy. But it's finally here!

Ch7

I hate how this elevator ride seems to never end. We are going to The Training Center where we will train for a few days. Then we will show off our best skill to the Game Makers, after that they deliberate and give you a score. The highest you can get is a 12. So far no one has ever gotten a 12, and I don't think this year will change anything. I have no idea what I plan to do, probably throw around some heavy objects. When we get to the Training Center we go to our different training stations. Me at Katniss stick together and end up at the knot tying station. The instructor seems nice and he teaches us some fairly helpful knots. After that Katniss drags us to the camouflage station. This is probably my favorite station in the Training Center. This is the station where I can really use all the skill that being a baker's son has taught me. The delicate hand you have to have while you paint a cake, it all seems to bring me to a place where I am completely at peace, and for a few minutes I forget where I am and who I am with and just let myself be happy. But only for a few minutes, because Katniss decides she is sick of camouflage and move in to the sword station. I reluctantly follow and discover after a few moments that I am no good with a sword.

"I'm going to go lift weights." I say. She just nods and continues sparing with the instructor. I go over to the weight lifting station and start out at about 100Lbs. to me lifting isn't hard, it's just something that I have to do. At home if I don't lift the heavy bags, then bread doesn't get made, and people go hungry. I lift for about a half hour and then decide to try me hand at archery. I walk up and grab a bow. The arrows and bow are made of fine manmade material that most people in district 12 could never even dream of affording.

About an hour and a half later we are excused to go back to our sleeping quarters. I take a shower and dress in jeans and a bright blue T-shirt and go down to dinner. I have to be careful eating the fancy capital food because I get so sick if I eat too much of the rich stuff. Dinner is about as uneventful as it gets. There is little conversation, we are all thinking about the same thing. The training scores tomorrow. I am not too nervous, does it really matter how well I do, it's not like I plan to live through The Hunger Games. I go to bed early that night, but can't sleep. My mind won't shut off. I don't know if I can do this, all of it. The Hunger Games is a lose- lose situation. Only one of two things will happen. Either I die in a horrible way that will please the capital, but then never have to deal with the hate, pain, anger, ever again. Or the alternative, I live and have to live with the guilt every day. Have to see the faces of those I kill every time I close my eyes. Finally I can't stand it anymore and I go sit up on the roof. I sit there for a few minutes in silence, before I hear a noise. It's Katniss.

"Oh sorry I didn't think anyone would be up here," she says. I nod.

"Couldn't sleep?" I guess.

"Not a wink, you?"

"same." I say and she nods." We sit in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before she asks "are you scared."

"Yes but mostly because I don't want to die just a tool in the capitals games. I don't want my death to be another nothing; I want my death to mean something."

"Ya, I get what you mean."

"Do you think it will be hard to kill another human?" I ask.

"Yes, but how different can it really be from hunting." I get what she means. If she cannot think of them as humans then she will be one of the fiercest killers because of her hunting experience.

"I'm sure in the end I will end up killing like the rest of them.' She looks at me for a few minutes.

"You know Peeta I was wrong about you.' And with that she gets up and walks away.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! So sorry it's taken so long to update, but I also have a new story so go check it out!

I don't own The Hunger Games.

Ch 8

It's training day number 2. Me and Katniss have come to the point where we are only taking when other people around. I don't think she would even talk to me if it wasn't Haymitch's wishes. Tomorrow we will show the gamemakers our special skill. I'm not to nervous, I don't expect to get a good score so I've really got nothing to worry about. We get on the elevator and go down to the basement where the gymnasium is. Haymitch has made it very clear that we should stick together. We spend our time going to stations at lunch I give her a lecture on bread, not exactly exciting. At dinner we talk about making sure we present ourselves well in front of the game makes. And after that it's off to bed.

I wake up to Portia. She has my training outfit laid out and tells me to get dressed and she will meet me at breakfast. I take a shower and dress in my black pants and purple tunic, the outfit me and Katniss have both been wearing for training. I walk down to breakfast.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" asks Haymitch. I had been trying to push the thoughts out of my mind but tomorrow I will be in going into the arena.

"Not even a little." I say as Katniss arrives. We silently eat and then get on the elevator and head down to the training center for a final time. Katniss and I sit in the area where we have been eating lunch. Since we are District 12 we are last to go. The boy from the district goes first followed by the girl. We sit quietly as the districts go. 1... I start thinking about cake frosting. 5….i start staring at Katniss. 11….my palms start sweating and before I know it my name is called. I walk into the training room

"Peeta Melark." One of them says and they all scribble something on there clipboards. I go over to the weight lifting section and pick up a 100 Lb disk and throw it about forty feet. I get a few side glances and some nods of approval but no one really looks. I throw another 60 Lb disk then they excuse me to go. It could have been worse I think with a sigh of relief. I walk to where Haymitch and Effie are waiting.

"How did it go?" Haymitch asks expectantly.

"Fine." I say and we sit in silence until Katniss come running past us, tears streaming down her face. We pound on her door for a good ten minutes before we decide to just talk to her at dinner. We go down to the dining hall and Effie goes to get Katniss. She comes down looking beautiful despite her red eyes.

"What happened?" Haymitch says angrily. Katniss looks down at her almost empty plate ashamed.

"I shot an arrow at the gamemakers." She almost whispers.

"YOU WHAT?" screams Effie. Haymitch just laughs.

"They wouldn't arrest my family would they?" asks Katniss almost in tears.

"No they will most likely make your life heck in the arena." Haymitch say calmly. This seems to relieve her, she even starts laughing. After dinner we go to the lobby of our quarters to watch the Capitols announcement of our scores. The careers do good and all score from eight to a ten. The kids from the other districts have varied scored but none bellow a five. Finally my face flashes on screen followed by an eight. An eight! I think excitedly, maybe I can make it farther than I thought in the games. I know I won't win, I've made up my mind that katniss is going to win, but maybe I can live long enough to make sure that happens. Katniss's face flashes on screen; anticipation feels the room as we wait for the score. It's an 11 Katniss has gotten the highest score, which will make her life a little harder in the arena.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own The Hunger Games.

Ch 9

Today's the day. I will go to the arena, the day that I could quite possibly die. I swallow the lump in my throat ant grab a hold of the latter that the hovercraft drops down for me. Portia and I are on the roof of the training center getting on the hovercraft that will take us to the catacombs of the arena. The latter pulls me up into the craft freezing me to it with some sort of electric current. A stout little capital woman with pink skin and orange hair put my tracker in. this is what will help the gamemakers keep track of me in the arena. The hover craft is filled with food for me to eat. I am hungry so I eat. I purposely stuff myself, because who knows when the next time I will eat is. The ride to the arena is about an hour. That hour is filled with nervous pacing eating and crying on Portia's part. A few times she has to leave the room because her sobs become so uncontrollably. When we finally do reach our destination the latter's lower us into our rooms. Portia is given my outfit and I dress in seconds. We have a few minutes to go until I am to get on the metal plate that will raise me to my inevitable death.

"Peeta you are an amazing person, you can win this, I know you can. She's just a girl Peeta; she's not worth dying over." Portia says breaking the silence.

"Portia, I can't live without her." I say. She gives a sad smile.

"I was afraid you might say that. Well then here is what you need to do. Team up with the careers and keep them away from her keep them distracted and don't give them any information about her. If you can do that if you can keep them away from her. Then she will make it." When Portia finishes there is an announcement made that I am to get ready for launch. I stand on my plate and my and Portia hold hands until thick plate of glass slides between us. I rise up and everything is silent. We are to stay on our plates for sixty seconds before we can run to the treasures of the cornucopia or the safety of the surrounding forest. The forest! I think excitedly with a sigh of relief. Though I have never been very far outside of the fence sometimes when the apples in the meadow are ready to harvest me and a few friends from town sneak out to pick some. I turn to see Katniss a few people to my right. I also see her eyeing the cornucopia. She glances at me and I shake my head telling her not to go for the bloodbath that's bound to happen there. In the few seconds that we interacted the gong has rang and we all bolt off our plates I run and grab the only cluster of spears I see. There are about five in the cluster and as far as I can see they are the only spears in the cornucopia. I take them and run into the forest. I don't even know how to throw a spear, but Cato does. Cato is the leader of the careers and without these spears he is going to be killed in the arena and he knows it. I see him bolting after me but I am still faster. I stop and turn to face him.

"If I can join the careers you can have these." I say holding out the spears." I say. I can tell Cato is contemplating this and finally he nods and shakes my hand.

"Welcome to the careers." He says in a gruff voice. And I can just by the look he gives me that one bad move and he will end my life.


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own The Hunger Games.

Ch 10

When you watch The Hunger Games in District 12 sometimes you just can't help but feel like you're there. I was like that, I always felt like I was there in the middle of the action. Sometimes I would even imagine scenarios where I was chosen in the Reaping and had to fight. Never in my wildest dreams would I have thought my meaningless day dreams would come true. The funny part is that it's nothing like how it seemed on T.V.; The Careers are much different than I thought they would be. In what the rest of Panem usually sees, it looks like being a Career is action packed. In reality we sit around most the day and hunt all night.

"Lover boy, were going hunting are you coming." Lover boy is the nickname I was given by them before we even entered the arena apparently.

"Yes."I mumble. I wonder why we are going out so late in the night, because we've just returned from another hunting trip a few hours ago. That is until I see the fire. Some poor little tribute must be freezing and built a fire. We only have to run for about a half hour before we reach our destination. The tribute is a little blond girl, no doubt one of the youngest here. When she seed's us she lets out a blood curdling scream. This is abruptly silenced by Cato who throws a spear through her chest and then walks away without looking back. When get about five minutes away when Cato starts wondering why there has been no cannon.

"I know she's dead."Cato says with confidence.

"It wouldn't hurt to check." Says Clove.

"I'll go check." I say. They all agree so I start walking in the direction that the girl is in. I don't want to kill the girl, but I needed a break from the Careers. Everything is so tense with the Careers. Finally I reach the clearing where the girl built the fire. She's not dead. She's crawled from the place where Cato slit her throat to the trunk of a tree. She sees me an alarm shoots through her eyes.

"I don't want to kill you." I say. She coughs up a handful of blood. And says a scratchy "Please." I know what she wants. She wants me to end her pain. She wants me to kill her. I reach for my knife and close my eyes as I throw my knife towards her heart. I hear her sharp intake of breath as the knife makes impact. When I hear the cannon I open my eyes and look at her limp figure slumped against the tree. I go to her and remove my knife. I start running toward the Careers, looking back a few times to look at the girl. I've done it. I've made my first kill of The Hunger Games.


End file.
